Captain Tory
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: My sis wrote this for her Literacy homework and I liked it. Based off of 'On Stranger Tides'. She's only ten and wanted feedback. Captain Tory brings young Jack aboard in a search for something unknown. Is there something the young boy doesn't know?


Captain Tory

A/N - Just a little one shot that my sister wrote for her Literacy homework loosely based off the events in 'On Stranger Tides'. Let me know what you think. She's only ten but wanted feedback. I actually think it's pretty good for her age. 

Disclaimer - Neither I nor my sister own Pirates of the Caribbean but I think that we both very much want to.

He swung his lantern three times and slowly the schooner appeared. The boy gasped as the ship docked at the wall beside him.

"AHOY!" shouted a dark shape above them.

"Smithy!" the Captain bellowed, "I have the boy with me!" The shadow jumped down from the crow's nest and slapped the boy on the back. "So you're the famous Jack Lavon," he boomed in his hard voice. "I have been waiting for you to come back to us!"

"I was never with you," Jack said in surprise.

"Alas! He has forgotten it all!" mourned Smithy. Captain Tory climbed aboard the ship and slammed the door of a small room in the corner. Jack knew he was retiring to his room for the night.

The sun shone through Jack's eyelids as he began to stir. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left to see no harbour wall, just a flat blue ocean at his side. Jack raced through the ship to get to the wheel, where the Captain and three other people he had not seen the night before stood.

"Why didn't you tell me you blaggard! You said we had business in England not in the middle of the ocean!" Jack yelled in fury.

"Why do you think I brought you upon this fine ship? To sleep? I would have left you at your home if we had business in England! I want to take you to a much more interesting place than England boy!" the angry Captain yelled. Jack noticed in the light of the sun that Captain Tory was a man in his late thirties with a long bushy beard. His hard green eyes bore into Jack's skull, as if daring him

to say more. The captain began to continue, "Jack, this is Boris, Berty and Bucky. They are my first crew."

"Why do you need a first crew?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Because they are the most talented and they make sure everything is in order," the captain explained. "You, my boy, will be in my special crew because you have a specific talent that I need for all the quests I venture out on." A normal person would have run screaming, maybe even jumped off the boat, but Jack was different. He knew his life may depend on this decision and he was not willing to make any rash actions.

"What will I have to do on this particular quest?"

"You will have to infiltrate The Dead Lands of Blackened Cove," the captain explained. "You will have the second crew with you, as well as the rest of my special crew. Your aim is to get to the centre of the kingdom inside and intercept The Immortal Crown," he finished. Jack could not say a word. It all sounded really scary.

"I...I... can't do that! It's a suicide mission!" Jack started to back away but Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the wheel. "You must do this, because there is no choice in the matter." Captain Tory walked down the steps and said over his shoulder, "Good Luck!"

The ship swayed left to right constantly as the Captain spun the wheel round and round. It was beginning to get dark as rain clouds gathered above the ship. The deep blue sea began to turn green and the rain began to land on the ship's deck. Drop by drop water began to rise in the bottom of the ship and soon enough all the crew were running up the wooden steps toward the captain.

"Sir, sir the ship is flooding fast and the current is too strong for us to get rid of it!" said Reedy, a member of the third crew.

"I know, that is what is supposed to happen! A sinking ship is a call to The People of the Light Realm. They will lead us to the closest land, which happens to be Blackened cove." Tory continued to speak in his loud voice, "When people are close to dying the light realm come and guide the people to safety." The crew stood and watched as the captain walked along in front of them and started to scream words in a language none of them knew. They all took that as a cue to start screaming and running around like their ship was sinking and there was no hope for them. Soon the water started bubbling and spurting and a head of golden brown hair surfaced. Then came a beautiful face with hazel eyes, soft rosy cheeks and petit lips of the softest pink.

"Come, boys. I will lead you to safety." One by one every member of the crew slipped into the ocean and was taken a hold of by a person of light. Swiftly swimming along, Jack saw a sneer cross Captain Tory's face as he gripped the woman's hand tighter. Jack then realised something that he had not realised before, Captain Tory wasn't who he seemed, he wanted these creatures for something. What Jack didn't understand was why Captain Tory hired him in the first place. He could have just done what he wanted to do without taking the boy on board at all. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise Tory reach for his gun and aim it at the back of the Light Creature's (also known as a mermaid) head.

The world grew dark as Captain Tory took aim. A shot of a gun later, and the mermaid was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. All the other mermaids turned towards the Captain and hissed so loudly that Jack's ears began to burn. Each and every one of the crew members were let go as the mermaids circled Captain Tory.

"You have killed one of us! For that you will pay dearly!" Fiery orange the mermaids eyes became as the crew began to swim towards the land a few metres away. Suddenly an unseen force pulled them down as if there was a rope attached to their ankles. Captain Tory lunged forward to try and help them but the mermaids drove him backwards.

"I only killed one of your people! You're not as precious as my crew! You cannot do this to me what large amount of bad have I done to you?" The captain looked at his crew, who were sinking lower and lower and decided that it was time to fight back. Not that he didn't anyway. He swam towards the group of mermaids and said to them something in the same strange language as earlier. The mermaids looked at the crew and their eyes glowed orange again and the crew stopped sinking and felt their breath return to them . Jack could feel himself rising which could only mean one thing. He was going to do the mission after all. Fear coursed through Jack's heart as he swam after Tory.

Jack surfaced and realised at once that he was in a rocky cavern. Cold water dripped from the ceiling and seaweed layered the floor. The walls were slimy with brownish moss and the whole cavern reeked of fish. As they walked on Jack heard a high pitched squeal coming from the tunnel ahead. He stopped, frozen.

"We're not seriously going in there are we?" Jack couldn't think of a reason why Captain Tory wouldn't go forwards but it was worth asking anyway.

"Why not? We are saving you and I's crew so it is not a problem is it?" He always had this matter of fact tone that made you feel useless. For the first time Jack saw the Captains eyes look straight at him. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he had done. By this point they had started to walk along against the wall watching the tunnel ahead. Suddenly, a light showed on the opposite wall and it started moving towards them. A large claw showed first on the corner, which was shaking violently at every step. Jack was trembling so much that his sight grew blurry. A head began to appear as Captain Tory stepped forward. The brave man pulled his cutlass from his leather belt and raised it above his head. The beast was in full sight now. Just the thought of it scared Jack. It had curled claws, a large head full of teeth as sharp as spear and a glowing pair of eyes. The beast lunged at Captain Tory but he fought back like he said he would. Jack was huddled in his little corner for a long time before Captain Tory finally killed the creature. They walked on until they found a small room in which there was a wooden chest.

"I suspect that this is where the crown is," Jack said correctly.

"This is where you come in, boy. You must lift the crown out of the chest." Captain Tory looked at Jack, who said, "why must I do it can't you?"

"Let me explain. My whole crew are magical beings who raised you as a young boy. Your magic is the only kind strong enough to lift certain ancient artefacts."

Jack was speechless for a second but then he understood why he had never felt really at home in England. He reached out for the crown and lifted it out of the chest.

"This is the only thing that the mermaids cannot refuse. They want it and need it so they can be free. They have been in this same area for ten centuries," Captain Tory explained. They began to walk out of the cavern and then saw the crew walk towards them.

"This is going to be interesting,"Jack said.


End file.
